User blog:Ahpolki Inika/Spring Break 2014 Blog
Finally, Spring has come to light our grand Earth. But alas, snow may return this week. D: So before we get stared, let's get to the MOCs. A Lord must have his followers Carad 1 AI.JPG|A long time ago, I asked people if they wanted to add members of Dilukrom's cult. Chalka submitted Carad and Winde to me. Carad 4 AI.JPG|This version of Carad is an alternate version of the Chalkaverse counterpart. He and Winde would've been create on Spherus Magna, acting as one of many Matoran constructing Mata Nui. When the deed was done, he would be living inside of the robot Carad 3 AI.JPG|I didn't have the Jaller Inika trans-orange limbs, so I had to improvise. I decided to use HF armor-plates as a solution Carad 2 AI.JPG|Back view. The HF limbs allow me to save the older connectors (as some some of them are break), while also making a dashing design. XD Carad.JPG|A comparison to the original version. Winde 2.JPG|Next is Winde. While Carad is vastly different from his original design, Winde is so much. Winde 1.JPG|When Mata Nui restored Shperus Magna, the duo to decided to live a life of petty crime. Dilukrom found and brought them into his cult, though they were never really believers. Really, all they cared about was causing chaos and mischief. Winde 3.JPG|They took part in one of Dilukrom's experiments, resulting in them gaining the Element of Shadow. The process, though, created some sort of phscological connection to him and Carad. If the distance between them was too great, they would both fall into a coma. Think of it as being similar to Subject Delta and Eleanor Lamb's from Bioshock 2. Winde.JPG|A comparison to the Original Version. Darker AI 2.JPG|Darker was also requested to become a part of the storyline. While I don't have an exact idea for him yet, I think he'll be an escapee of one of Dilukrom's experiments. Darker-Darker511-01.JPG|A comparison to his original incarnation. ''"Die! So that you may be born again!" '' Dilukrom AI 1.JPG|Here he is. The main villain of Ahpolki's storyline..... Dilukrom! Dilukrom AI 2.JPG|The Inika armorplate rests on the Mistika chest piece through friction. Dilukrom AI 8.JPG|Since Archon Lucien was his primary source of inspiration, I thought that he could go with an angelic look, or perhaps a fallen one. Dilukrom AI 3.JPG|Back detailing. Dilukrom AI 5.JPG|Oh, and the wings can move. Dilukrom AI 6.JPG|And make this nice symbol. Hmm, might make that is official symbol, now that I think about it. Could someone draw that, please? XD '' ''That which is not dead, can Eternal lie.... Many of yawl might know of the M'kulyth, Or Mask of Flesh, as its more commonly referred to as. Well, I have an idea for it. Yawl know about Vorred's comics and Besieged? Yeah, those stories about the dead. I'll be putting a bit of a twist on that idea. A twist that Halo, Half-Life, and Dead Space put up. >:3 I'll give yawl a general idea of it.... Mystery of Substance... Bara Magna. Or, "The Great Tomb" as some would call it. Once it was a paradise, a world of life and joy. But alas, war and ignorance are often a common pair. Now this world is a wasteland, where the strong survive and the weak perish. Oh wait, there's no such thing as "The Strong". Here, everyone is The Weak. And they are about to learn that lesson the hard way.... Somewhere within the wastelands, there was an outcast. He was once a soldier, who fought in the war of the fools. And while he survived, so did the ignorant. He became a tool of society, a gear in a soulless machine. And like broken piece of machinery, he was cast aside and replaced, left to rust. Now he is but a corpse, slowly rotting away at the corrosion known as "Time". Whatever wasn't decaying was slowly eaten away by the occasional pest. One such creature was clawing at the dead Glatorian's leg, trying to get at the meat inside. It wasn't juicy, and by no means smelt as such, but food was food.Before it could continue, though, there was a massive rumble. The sands were launched into the air, like a wave of water colliding with the earth. The animal had to cover its eyes, least it want to be blinded by the miniature sandstorm. When the dust clear, the thing was presented with a curious sight. A massive crater had appeared, its shape reminiscent of a sinkhole. But when the scavenger ran to the edge, it wasn't the case. There, at the bottom of the hole, a pink mass of someform. The creature slid down into the hole, its curiosity intrigued. The object appeared to a meteor of some kind, made from an usual substance. When the pest pocked it, it felt soft and warm. It took the animal a moment to realize that it was organic. Unfortunately, it wouldn't have time to ponder further. Slender masses wrapped themselves around the animal, pulling it toward the fleshy rock. Once it was trapped, the pest felt a burning sensation. It turned its head in horror to notice that its body was.... melting. No, not just being melted... absorbed. Its biomass was being added to that of the meteor. Before the darkness took it, it noticed that a mouth was being formed. once it was, it opened and revealed several needle-like teeth. And there, beneath those teeth, was a hideous eye. The creature and the mass joined as one, forming into an insectiod-shape. The fusion crawled its way out of the pit and near the corpse. Burrowing through the torso, it began the process. The body twitched, shedding its armor and mechanical implants. The arms were the first to change. One had its fingers grown into claws, the other became a fleshy scythe. The chest dissolved, revealing its warped rib-cage. The ribs became teeth, the hole between them a gaping mouth. It coughed out the body's metallic bones, a skull and spine among them. They were no longer of any use.The head's lower jaw fell off, or rather, was broken down to the cellular level. In their place was a collection of small dagger-like mandibles. The legs were twisted and bent, as if they were broken twigs. How it was able to walk, let alone stand, was beyond anyone's guess. With the transformation done, the alien parasite began searching through its hosts memories. It saw more of the warrior's kind, scattered across this world. It learned of the village nearby, home to beings of azure. If it could, it would've drooled at the sight of fresh meat. Following the corpse's footsteps, the thing directs its vessel towards the place of Water. A whole new world was waiting for it.... ....and for their sacrifice..... Rumors *Berix will be the first victim of the M'kulyth. *The Skrall will be wiped out by the M'kulyth's army of undeath, with the Glatorian on the brink of extinction. *The Sisters of The Skrall will become cultists, worshiping the Mask of Flesh. *A number of guest characters, such as Phyrrus, Korpo, and Vernax, may also appear in this story. **Defaal's ghost will appear as well. **Botax and Larena will appear too. *Phyrrus will betray the Glatorian and join with the M'kulyth's cultists. *The Blood Stone will have a major part in the story. *The Ignika crash-lands on Bara Magna, and Mata Nui will have to fight the M'kulyth. *Teridax (within the Great Spirit Robot) will appear as well. **He and Mata Nui will also forced into a fragile alliance, due to the M'kulyth's power. *The Abstract will become involved in these events. *Arethidas will make his first canonical appearance in this story. *Tesara will be the first village to fall. *Tethys will make an appearance in this story. So what do yawl think of the idea? .....words cannot express the awesomeness of this. An interesting idea. Meh, I've seen better. I don't have any ideas for a title for this story though, nor for this new Alternate Universe. Any ideas yawl? :/ Fin Welp, that is all I've got. See ya. Carad Comic pg1.jpg|This is what happens when Carad plays TF2.|link=http://wiki.teamfortress.com/wiki/Strange Carad Comic pg2.jpg|......and when Carad reads the wrong script. XD|link=http://wiki.teamfortress.com/w/images/8/8d/Soldier_PickAxeTaunt04.wav?t=20100625232250 Category:Blog posts